Moments
by LordOfTheMarshland
Summary: Materialization of not-necessarily-coherent thoughts that cross my brain about the Only the Ring Finger Knows series. Each chapter is an independent story/drabble. Thanks for your attention.
1. How Things Start

My take on the much loved and written ¨the return of the ring¨ scene. My favourite moment in the first story, however, is when Wataru said ¨Are you not happy, when you get back something you have given up on?¨ to Kazuki after the basketball match. I felt that it has a pretty deep meaning, and well captures the spirit of the story. Kazuki never imagined that his love could be returned, and Wataru did not think that Kazuki could like him even a tiny bit. That makes their discovery about each other´s feeling even sweeter. I would also like to imagine a bit about Wataru´s life before he met Kazuki (he had a _girlfriend_, mind you).

**The usual duty for a fanfic writer**: Everything about ¨Only the ring finger knows¨ belongs to Satoru Kannagi and the illustrations Hotaru Odagiri. What I´m doing can be called stealing, but I do it for my entertainment, not for any profit.

Hope you find reading this worth your time. Feedbacks are welcome.

EDIT: Kurachic, thanks for the feedback. I _suck_ at dialogues indeed. It may sound like an excuse but English is not my mother tongue so I have some difficulty reproducing the way people talk _normally_.  
I picture Wataru as someone who is always nice to girls, perhaps not elegantly and gentlemanly like Kazuki, but simply nice in a friendly/brotherly way (influence from his sister Karin?). So he can be quite rough if a girl makes him mad (he is a boy, and short-tempered after all), but he will run after her to apologize. Thus it is likely that he is well liked, if not popular.

*******************

**¨Are you not happy, when you get back something you have already given up on?¨**

inspired by

**Only The Ring Finger Knows**

Original concept by Satoru Kannagi

********************

Everything started with a weekend date with Nano, his ex-girlfriend, when she dragged him to an accessories store to get a pair of rings. Rings had been the latest fad in their school for a while and how a person wore a ring had a meaning. Therefore it was high interest for every gossiping mouth to watch ring-wearing behaviour of the schoolmates. That annoyed Wataru to no end but it was probably one of the reasons why Nano was so enthusiastic about matching rings. Wataru sighed at his girlfriend´s eagerness. He was not the type to blindly follow dumb fads. In addition, selfish as it may sound, he hated having the same thing as someone else and never bothered to hide that. It was not that he liked to seek attention by being different, but he seriously wanted to maintain a certain degree of independence from the rest of the world. Because of all those reasons, right from the beginning, he had made it loud and clear to Nano that he would not wear matching rings with her despite all the latter´s protests. That trivial matter had been the cause of many of their little fights, which increasingly irritated Wataru. To soothe Nano somewhat, he agreed to accompany her to the accessories store and even offered to pay for whatever she got (but still did not _explicitly_ give his acquiescence to _wear _it). He silently watched Nano, her face brightened, looking for a pair of rings which suited them, and inwardly braced himself for the argument that was inevitable if she found something to her taste. He already regretted following, as he knew that he would not do what she wanted in the end. Wataru felt bad misleading her like that. He honestly did not want to be mean to her, especially over something so silly. But he was just as honest to himself, and he simply could not do something he disliked.

¨Wataru, what do you think of this pair? Lovely, isn´t it?¨. Nano´s voice waked him from his reverie.

¨Yeah, whatever you like.¨ He distractedly replied.

¨Can´t you be a little more enthusiastic?¨ The girl sullenly retorted.

¨...¨

¨It´s not just about matching rings. You are apathetic about _everything_ in our relationship. Sometimes I wonder whether you _really_ are my boyfriend or not.¨

Wataru wanted to retaliate but he couldn´t find anything to say because he felt that Nano´s accusation was not without justification.

¨If you hate matching rings, then you shouldn´t follow me here. I´ve had enough. I´m leaving!¨ The girl stormed out of the store.

¨Wait, Nano!¨ Wataru called after her, but it was already too late. Recently, both her and his own tempers had been noticeably shorter.

¨That´s a clumsy way to treat a girl, young man.¨ The storekeeper, a rather senior man, grinned to Wataru across the counter.

¨That´s how things always go.¨ Wataru sighed defeatedly. He too had had enough with all these petty fights. Furthermore, Nano´s comment _I wonder you really are my boyfriend or not _began to get to him.

The storekeeper seemed to be amused by Wataru´s world-wearied attitude. ¨Perhaps a gift would cheer her up.¨

Wataru thought for a moment. He really liked Nano and did not mean to be with her just for the sake of having a girlfriend. Therefore, even when he fought with her, he really wanted them to get along. After all, it was the peace and warmth when being with her that made he thought he was in love with her in the beginning. He breathed out. ¨OK, I´ll get her a ring. Do you have any recommendation?¨. With the help of the storekeeper and his own experience about girl´s taste that he got through his sister Karin and Nano, he chose a silver ring with a sky blue stone.

¨It is a nice ring. But won´t matching rings be better? That´s what she wanted from the beginning, isn´t it?¨ Apparently the storekeeper had been watching the young couple´s fight, and Wataru blushed.

¨This will do. Or so I hope.¨, he awkwardly muttered. To avoid the storekeeper´s look, he cast his eyes on the single rings on display. One of them caught his attention. Amid a bunch of intricate designs, a plain silver ring with only a thin gold line in the centre as its decor stood out, taking pride in its simplicity. It was a generic ring but Wataru liked it. So at a whim, he bought it together with the ring for Nano.

¨You´re weird. You buy a single ring for a girl who wants matching rings. Then you choose the least fashionable one possible for yourself.¨ The storekeeper casually commented, perhaps without meaning anything bad but that did not fail to annoy Wataru a little. Why are people so quick in catching and questioning anything that strays from the ¨normal¨ way, however trivial and irrelevant to their own life it is? A shadow of that thought probably flashed through his large eyes because the storekeeper smiled and added ¨Anyway, each to his own. Good luck with your love.¨

Wataru politely smiled and bowed in reply before he left. The store quickly left his memory. It was just another ordinary thing in his ordinary life. Furthermore, his head was full of the business with Nano. He did manage to make up with her with the gift and an apology, clumsy as it was. However, they broke up shortly afterwards. To Wataru´s surprise, he himself was the one who suggested they went different ways. He felt more and more uncomfortable with his calmness about their relationship, which borderlined apathy, and came to the conclusion that, he did not know whether he loved her or not. To him, she was a good friend like Kawamura, or at most like Karin but that is all. He cared about her but he could not be ¨passionate¨ or ¨romantic¨ as she wanted. Nano calmly heard his confession and accepted as if she already expected that. Her sadness made him regret somewhat. Nevertheless, he was convinced of his decision. To him, continuing their relationship with a lukewarm attitude as his meant the continuity of stress for both of them. As if to add to the finality of the break-up, the silver ring he bought for himself on that date with Nano was lost. Wataru did search for it but he gave up quickly. It was not expensive, and it had no special meaning, except the awkward story with Nano. Furthermore, he philosophized (as he always did when something happened), perhaps it was not meant for him the same way he was not made for a romantic relationship (after the break-up, he couldn´t help but doubt himself a little). ¨_Good luck finding a new owner more worthy than I am_¨, he inwardly talked to the ring, wherever it might be...

***

Surprise greeted him one morning in the form of a silver circlet on his table when he settled himself in his place in the classroom. The white metal reflected the morning sunlight as if smiling to him. Wataru picked up the ring and examined it thoroughly, nearly pinching himself to make sure that he was not in some kind of dream. The design was plain silver with a gold center line, and there was a scratch Wataru well familiar with. In other word, that was _the_ ring he lost. But how on earth could it be lying on _his_ table? The only explanation was someone found it and was nice enough to return it to the rightful owner. But _how_? The ring was too generic to be identified with anyone, and as it was newly bought, few people even knew he had it, so the chance was as fine as a hairstring that it would be returned to the right owner. If Kawamura, his best friend, was the one who found the silver ring, the goofy guy would not miss the chance to tease Wataru so that the hot-blooded petite boy went mad instead of simply putting it on the table. Wataru knew it was absurd, but he could not help feeling as if the ring liked him enough to come back to him out of its own will. He smiled softly to himself, and to the silver ring held carefully by his fingers. It was something probably not worth rejoicing about to others, but Wataru was sincerely delighted by the little reunion. After all, who is not happy to get back something he has given up on, however small it is?

Unknown to Wataru, despite the slim chance, a certain person did find the ring and succeed in tracking down whom it belonged to. And that person saw every of his reactions from a hidden corner. And the boy certainly did not expect that, he did not only get something _back_, but also was about to gain something _new_ for his life. The boy did also not for once think that the ring he was viewing as a faithful companion would have quite a different meaning to him soon, and that for all his wish for freedom and independence, it would bind him, not totally unwillingly, to another human being for good.


	2. Gossips

Gossips and rumours play a big role in Otrfk. They create conflict between the lovebirds, and in a way bring them together. I am always wondering how Kazuki took the very first rumour mentioned in the story about Wataru´s ring and his ex-girlfriend, hence this fic. Before the two boys got together, Kazuki seemed to always get the short end of the stick, so I can understand with his behaviours to Wataru when they first met.

**Disclaimer: **Even if I own all five of the novels plus the manga, Otrfk is not mine.

*******************

**¨Gossips¨**

inspired by

**Only The Ring Finger Knows**

Original concept by Satoru Kannagi

********************

"Wow, it is Kazuki-senpai!"  
"I never get tired of admiring him."  
"I know, he is so handsome, right?"  
"He is the top of his class, too"  
"Don't aim too high! He is out of your reach."  
"I can always dream!"  
Yuichi Kazuki, the subject of the whisperings, did not want anything other than clearing his throat or making some kind of noise to remind the enthusiastically and not-so-discreetly gossiping students that he was still there. Though they were only praising him, it was still rude, and he was getting increasingly annoyed. But his reputation, and the fact that he had to wait for the teacher to finish the paperwork until heaven-knows-when persuaded him to stay cool, and pretend the gossiping were some kind of insect buzzing. Even if he silenced them, the talking would resume soon. It was part of his life as the school celebrity anyway. He had no need to mind what they said.

Kazuki's musing was cut off suddenly, as he was started by the glance of a pair of large dark eyes coming in his direction. Those eyes were of one of the most beautiful kind: clear, cheerfully lively, a bit wilful and rebellious, yet at the same time so innocent, sensitive and vulnerable like those of a doe's. They could challenge as well as plead, and it was a real delight to delve into them to study their ever-changing expressions. But much as he would like to, Kazuki could not indulge in that luxury. He was busy fighting with himself to keep from blushing and hiding in a corner, for he had a desperate crush on the owner of those charming dark eyes: a _boy _one year his junior, who with just a smile had taken away his heart. Kazuki did not in the least bit feel ashamed for his love, even if it was of the type frowned upon by society. However, he did everything he could to hide his feelings, most of all from his crush. It was just his instinct, but he was sure that his love would never be returned, and that the boy he so adored would laugh at him and ridicule the delicate emotions he so treasured. Kazuki could handle anything, but _that _would shatter his heart. _It would make a nice gossip topic_, he sarcastically remarked to himself. Thus, despite all his longings, Kazuki did his best to stay away from the junior's proximity, lest he would betray himself and reveal his feelings.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Kazuki, _he _was not the target of those dark eyes, for they glided past him and landed on the staff room nearby. The boy, some documents in the hands, entered the room and exchange a few words with a teacher. When Kazuki was torn between relief and the wish that those beautiful eyes would be on him just a bit longer, the gossiping mouths around him immediately picked up on the appearance of the new boy.  
"That guy is sweet too."  
"A bit too girly for my taste."  
"But he is so cute. Isn't he of class 2B?"  
_Stop gazing and commenting on MY crush, _Kazuki grumbled inwardly. It was laughable, and he was well awared of it. The boy was definitely _not_ his and probably would never belong to him. Yet he was already feeling possessive. Added to that was a ridiculous internal conflict. Part of him was indignant that the sacred object of his adoration was defiled by silly chattering, the other part was dying to hear a bit more about his mysterious crush, who he was so in love with but knew nothing about, not even a name...

Maybe ignorance was really bliss, for what Kazuki heard next caused his inside to freeze.  
"I'll pass that guy anyway. He dated Nano of my class."  
"So what. They already broke up."  
"But they say that he is still in love with her. See that ring? He has it since the time they went out and never takes it off."  
Kazuki unknowingly clenched his fist. _The _ring he took the trouble to return to the kid. The ring that got him to see that enchanting smile. The ring that started everything for him. And that ring was the symbol of a past love on which the boy could not give up? Kazuki knew full well he was being irrational, but he felt an unusual attachment to the ring his crush always wore on the middle finger, as if that ring was linked to him and him alone. It was like being cheated when he heard this new information. _That is just a gossip, it may not be true, _Kazuki told himself, trying to dispel the disappointment. But isn't being unable to be confirmed the nature of gossip? Kazuki would have to live with this doubt. Another burden to his chaotic feelings. He sure was cursed the moment he felt love for the boy...

Neither Kazuki nor the gossipers noticed that the dark-eyed boy had heard the full exchange. Like Kazuki, the kid was annoyed. Unlike Kazuki, the junior did not bother to hide the negative feeling. The large dark eyes were no longer smiling but scowling, and the boy snarled quickly but meaningfully:  
"Stop gossiping about people´s private life!"  
Everyone, including Kazuki, was taken aback. By the time they recovered, the boy already vanished. The talkers were definitely not pleased and started deriding the "barbarian". Kazuki had to chew his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Maybe he was in love beyond cure, but even the boy's angry face was so sweet. It was incredible how suddenly all the dark clouds that were tormenting his heart were blown away by the boy's outburst. For now, he could bear with his unrequited love a little longer. Come to think about it, the boy wore his ring on the right middle finger, while couple's rings were supposed to be on the left ring finger. Maybe it was just a coincidence. The ring could have a different meaning, and hopefully someday he might get to hear about it. No matter how many times he told himself to resign, he would continue to hope for another miracle like the one that led him to his love. Kazuki's fingers played with a silver ring in his pocket, which was identical to the junior´s ring not by any coincidence. Should he put it on to make people wondering "something" was going on between him and the boy? That would not be so bad to hear gossips about, since he could always close his eyes and imagine it was the truth.


	3. Encounters

The idea, rooted in various manga, simply shot across my mind and I put it down in words while I still have time and motivation. Like I said, I like to imagine what Wataru's life was like before Kazuki turned it upside-down (to be fair, Wataru has the same effect on Kazuki's life). Don't kill me for my disregard of the official pair and the rings here. And forgive my confusion of pronouns and the bad execution of action in the last part. I'll try to improve it when I have more time. I also did not pay much attention to time frame and the like.

In this fic, I try to depict everything I like about Wataru: his innocence, his good-heartedness and also his outbursts. The only bad thing is that he makes people fall for him without realizing it until too late.

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Kannagi-sensei. I just play with her creation.

*******************

**¨Encounters¨**

inspired by

**Only The Ring Finger Knows**

Original concept by Satoru Kannagi

********************

It was in the early days of his first year in high school. At a rather hidden corner in the backyard garden near the old storehouse during one of his little explorations around the school's area, he suddenly found himself being stared at by two round green eyes of a kitten. He curiously stared back. The kitten looked well-cared for with its shining black fur and familiarity with human. But they were at a school, which was not a place for people to bring pets along. He crouched and open his hand towards the small cat. It cautiously came near, sniffed the tip of his fingers and rubbed its head against them. Gently tickling the back of the kitten's ear, he murmured:  
"Who are you? Are you lost?"  
"LEAVE. IT. ALONE." A shrill voice came from nowhere, startling both him and the kitten.  
The animal jumped in the nearest bush to hide. He quickly stood up, his hands hanging in the surrender position.  
"I don't mean any harm. I found the kitten by accident. Is it yours?"  
The owner of the voice, a girl who was trying to catch her breath as if she came there in a rush, glared at him suspiciously. But the large dark eyes looking at her were so innocent and honest, and not unlike those of the kitten's. Softening her expression, she shook her head:  
"Are you dumb or what? It was abandoned, and I can't bring it home."  
"I see." He nodded. "But here is no place for a kitten.."  
"Who doesn't know that?" The girl interrupted him impatiently. With a worried look, she added utmost seriously. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
"Uh, I'll keep this a secret." He smiled, trying to assure her. "I can't keep it either, but I'll help looking for a home for it too. It's a promise!"  
"So it's a deal!" She breathed out in relief. Who would not in front of such an angelic smile? Smiling herself for the first time, she offered him her hand. "By the way, I'm Nano Miyamoto, class 1A. And you?"  
Shaking her hand, he replied. "I'm Fujii. Wataru Fujii, class 1B. Nice to meet you, Miyamoto-san!"  
She pouted. "What's with the formality? We're partner in crime! Just call me Nano! I'll call you just Wataru too!"  
"O-Okay". He stuttered a bit, obviously confused by her change of pace. She beamed at him.

*******

In the next days, Wataru ran back and forth between taking care of the kitten and the adopter-finding quest. His new habit of quickly vanishing during lunch break and after school could not escape the hawk eyes of his classmates, least of all his goofy best friend. With a touch of envy, they mockingly congratulated him on finding his happiness so early in his high school career, and warned him not to do anything reckless in his "trysts". To add oil to the fire, Nano always smiled and waved at him whenever they met. The consequence was that no one believed him when he said there was nothing romantic between them. In the end, Wataru just grinned at the teasings. In truth, he himself could not deny that he liked her. Their meetings at the kitten's were always fun and warm, and though she was a bit pushy and very straightforward, he had the feelings of homely comfort and peacefulness when being around her. Being completely ignorant about romantic matters, he wondered if he had fallen in love. Nano did not seem to mind being with him either. He made a mental note to consult his best friend and his sister about how to proceed after the kitten business was over.

*******

One evening, in his routined visit to the kitten, the noise coming from the normally quiet backyard told Wataru that something went wrong. Indeed his kitten was struggling in the hands of a student while trying to avoid a burning cigarrette of another. His blood boiled with anger, and completely disregarding the fact that both bullies were considerably bigger than him, he shouted:  
"CUT IT OUT! LEAVE IT ALONE!"  
The bullies were startled a bit, but burst out laughing mockingly once they saw Wataru and his small frame. The one with the cigarrette drew close to him and smirked:  
"Look what we have here! You want to have fun with us too, huh, kitty?"  
"I SAID CUT IT OUT!" He knew full well that he was heading straight into trouble, but he simply could not leave the kitten in this situation. His stubbornness would not let him backdown anyway.  
"Why not? We are having such fun!" said the brute provocatively and drew the cigarrette near Wataru's face. It was too much for him, and he punched the bully with all his might. The villain was definitely not pleased, especially with the mocking laughter from the friend: "Your kitty isn't quite tamed, is he?". So Wataru received a full blow in the face, which sent him to the ground. As he was trying to bring himself together, and the bully was about to give another blow, a stern voice which belonged to none of them rose:  
"What is going on here?"  
"Are you picking a fight with us?" The bully turned to the newcomer, but the friend yelled: "Don't! It's Kazuki! Let's just go!". The villain dropped whatever retalliation intended, though obviously dissatisfied, and the two quickly disappeared.  
Everything was happening so fast that it was barely registered in Wataru's mind. "How is the kitten?" He cried out what had been troubling his head.  
"It's alright. You should take care of yourself first." Wataru's saviour helped him stand up. Indeed, the kitten seemed to be doing fine though still shaking, while he was covered in dirt with a big bruise on his face.  
"Uhm, thanks a lot." He had a good look at the student who rescued him for the first time. This tall, conspicuously handsome guy was not in his year, and carried the label "model student" on the forehead.  
Their little exchange was cut off by Nano, who came rushing in: "Wataru, are you here? I have super... WHAT HAPPENED?" She was stunt by the sight in front of her.  
"I'll leave it to your girlfriend then. Ciao!" The senior gave Wataru a pat on the shoulder and was gone in a twinkling of the eye. Nano ran to his side, worry all over her face. "Wataru, what happened to you? And why is Kazuki-senpai here?"  
"So he is Kazuki-senpai. Well, he rescued me from two bastards who was bullying our kitten." He looked smilingly at her and at the kitten, which was coming close to them looking for comfort.  
The girl signed exasperatedly. "You are hopeless. _Both_ of you!" She petted the kitten. "You had better go to the infirmary. I'll take care of everthing here."  
"I'll leave then. Thanks."  
"Ah, and I've found someone willing to adopt our kitten."  
"That's wonderful! You're so great, Nano." He smiled again, but the girl seemed downcast for some reason.  
"So tomorrow you don't have to come here anymore." She added, and he looked at her, at a loss about the direction their conversation was heading to.  
She signed the second time. "You are clueless, aren't you?"  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Nothing, just go now" She laughed and pushed him away.


	4. Commotion

I have yet to come across any writing exploring what happened at Wataru and Kazuki´s school right after they exchanged vows and rings. So I fill in the gap.

Feel free to contradict me, but I don´t believe one bit that Kazuki could right after the confession incident be so defiant to the whole world about his relationship with Wataru, no matter how much he suffered in the ¨unrequited love¨ period. He is, after all, a guy with a ¨proper education¨, which aims to make him ¨respectable¨ with little tolerance for being ridiculed or sneered at, and that socialization could not wear off immediately (after all, who likes to be laughed at?). But perhaps it is exactly such education that makes him the wonderful lover who learns to gain a clear view about what his real priority is, and acts squarely on that.

**Disclaimer: **In short, nothing about OTRFK is mine.

*******************

**¨Commotion¨**

inspired by

**Only The Ring Finger Knows**

Original concept by Satoru Kannagi

********************

Even he, Yuichi Kazuki a.k.a the stud of the century, had to stop for a moment and take a deep breath before doing what he was going to do. A typhoon would break out, not only in his class but also throughout the whole school. He was well aware that he would be the root cause of such a commotion, not to mention that many hearts would be broken, yet for the first time in his life, probably, he could not care less that he was the disturber of peace, a villain of sort. But it was undeniable that there would be much trouble and irritation to come. Kazuki breathed out, and with a note of defiance, crossed the school gate. He carefully controlled his pace, not too fast so that his quickened pulse would be concealed, not too slow lest he would appear to be parading. Faithful to his usual well-mannered self, he duly paid respect to the teachers passing by and returned all the greetings from his co-highschoolers. It looked like everything went better than he expected, for he could walk unhindered up to the door of his class, his safest haven after the student council room, where every of his classmates was so used to his presence that they barely looked up when he entered. But his instinct and experience told him not to let his guard down. In truth, he could sense something brewing behind his back as he passed through the corridors. And even if he did not feel that, the scandalised look of the class representative proved that _nothing _was OK.  
¨Kazuki, are you out of your mind? You want to turn this class into a battlefield? What is that ring on your _left _ring finger?¨  
¨Geez, why are women always so sharp on such details? Besides, where I wear what is my business. I didn´t know you care about fads, Ohkawa.¨  
The bespectacled girl knitted her brow, obviously not pleased with Kazuki´s response. Not intimidated by her glare, he defiantly stared back.  
¨You seem awfully lively for someone so spiritless for the whole week.¨ Ohkawa retorted. Suddenly her eyes glistened as if something dawned on her mind. She lowered her voice. ¨Whomever you have a crush on happens to like you back, right?¨  
Kazuki tried to prevent a gulp but it was too late. ¨Wha... what nonsense are you talking about?¨  
The class representative triumphantly smirked, seeing she had hit bull´s eye. ¨My dear Kazuki, girls aren´t as dumb as you like to think. You are the school celebrity but you hate attention more than anything, _and_ you are definitely awared what a ring on the left ring finger means. In other words, you would not go under such an ordeal without a good reason. Oh my, which beauty has melted the heart of the ice prince?¨  
Kazuki suppressed a frown and smiled charmingly. ¨Excellent deduction as always, Princess of Logic. Ichijouin-san must be proud to have your hand.¨  
The retaliation worked, for Ohkawa flushed immediately. Scowling for one minute, she suddenly became serious ¨Does she go to this school?¨  
_Wrong pronoun_, Kazuki thought but let not a word escape his mouth. He simply nodded. The business was revealed, at least part of it, so honesty is the better policy. In addition, Ohkawa had ever been more or less his ally, though their friendship was as loose as water.  
¨Then you have to be extra careful. Who knows what those hooligans may do, especially to her.¨ She frowned to accentuate her disgust for mindless admirers. ¨And I´ll frigging _kill_ you if this class becomes a mess.¨  
¨My, my, since when have you become so violent? Don´t worry! After the fiasco at my birthday party, they would not dare to approach me for a while. And I know better than making out with my lover in public.¨ Kazuki replied non-chalantly, bringing their small exchange to the conclusion. Ohkawa winced at his language but said nothing, instead she observed him distrustfully.

**********

No matter what bravado he showed the class representative, Kazuki knew well she had a valid point. His relationship, which was legitimately his private and personal matter, was de facto a public affair. _What have I done to deserve this? Why can´t I just enjoy my happiness?_, he mused resentfully. Well, it was probably partly his own fault, for he was _too _nice to the admirers. But it was his education to be a respectable member of the society. In addition, though his graceful manner was fully under his control, it was not like he was a hypocrite who faked compassion. He genuinely felt he should be nice, no matter how much burden it brought. The sole time he behaved like a jerk was when he first came into face-to-face contact with his love. It was definitely not a wise thing to do but somehow things happened to transpire in his interest, and the day before he was able to hold the person of his dream in his arm. The beautiful memory of the confession amids the hydrangea brought a gentle smile to Kazuki´s face. _Wataru_, he fondly whispered in his mind the name of his lover. It had such a sweet sound, and he loved repeating it, for it invoked the image of a pair of charming dark eyes and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Ohkawa was right at every point about his relationship, except the gender of the person in question. _Who would think Yuichi Kazuki falls in love with a boy_, he thought a bit ruefully. He had had a hard time accepting it himself, but he had come to realize that it was _much_ worse being hated by the person he loved after Wataru hit him due to a misunderstanding. Luck was on his side and now that the dark-eyed boy was his, he could not ask for anything better. However, a fragment of hesitation was lurking somewhere at the back of his mind. Somehow, his ego was still afraid to be laughed at for being in a homosexual relationship.

Lost in his thought, Kazuki wandered too far into the territory of the second year. As usual, all eyes were on him. He nearly turned back but decided to continue for the chance of catching a glimpse of his lover. The gods granted his wish, but in the most twisted way possible, as what he saw was Wataru being cornered by a considerably large group of girls, while other boys looked on with pity but obviously at a loss about what to do. Nothing over the limit happened but it looked serious enough. The dark-eyed boy cried out loud exasperately, but Kazuki swore he could detect a pleading note.  
¨...I don´t know anything about _that_. It is Kazuki´s _private_ matter. Can´t you girls just drop it?¨  
It was not difficult to figure out what they were talking about. And it hurt. Not only having to see his lover in such a situation but also hearing the boy feigning ignorance about their relationship, their _mutual_ feelings. It was as if the encounter at the park had not happened at all and everything was back to square one. Wataru was hardly to blame, though, because it was obvious that the boy was trying to protect both of them by concealing their forbidden relationship. To add salt to his injury, the helpless expression in those dark eyes was heart-breaking. But these girls were relentless.  
¨But you have the same ring as Kazuki-san...¨  
¨If you have any problem with me, come talk to me directly.¨ Kazuki sternly raised his voice. To hell with all his reputation. Why hesitate when the person he loved was being hurt? At that moment he did not even care about what happened if the cat was out of the bag altogether. But he reminded himself to keep his cool and proceed with caution. Wataru was the one more likely to be seriously harmed if he made one false move.  
Everyone was dumbfounded at Kazuki´s dramatic entrance. He crossed his arm and looked straightly at the scene in front of him, showing as clearly as possible that he was seriously annoyed, even angry. None of the fangirls dared to look at him in the eyes. Wataru, half relieved half surprised, gave him a questioning glance. He softened his gaze a bit when he looked at his lover, trying to assure the boy that everything would be alright. A girl, possibly the leader, timidly said.  
¨You change the ring to your ring finger, so we want to know...¨  
¨...whether I have a girlfriend or not.¨ Kazuki calmly finished the sentence for her. The whole group was stunt by his directness and blushed. ¨Well, the answer is yes. I am officially in a relationship now and this ring is the proof of that.¨ He raised his hand to show the shining silver ring with a gold centreline. The girls were crestfallen, but to tell the truth, he did not feel sorry for them one bit because of their treatment to Wataru. He coldly continued. ¨So from today, be informed that I won´t accepts gifts. Nor will I hear out confessions. Don´t waste your breath and your money.¨  
¨But Kazuki-san...¨ The girls protested but one look from him was enough to keep them silent.  
¨One more thing. Don´t bother _anyone _about me.¨ He looked at Wataru meaningfully and the dark-eyed boy blushed. Luckily, every one was too focused on the famous senior to notice that. Kazuki reluctantly wrenched his gaze from his lover and resumed his speech ¨If I hear about any fuss concerning me, I will show no mercy.¨ He emphasized every syllable so that no one can doubt the seriousness of his declaration.  
The girls were even more aggravated after this statement, perhaps partly due to Kazuki´s openly harsh attitude, something they had not experienced from him so far. They quietly disbanded, and so did the on-lookers, leaving the two lovers together. It took Kazuki every restraint not to embrace his lover tightly as they were still in the hallway under indiscreet eyes. Wataru said nothing but just by gazing into the large dark eyes, he could tell that the boy was happy. A sense of pride filled his whole being. His action broke a lot of hearts and damaged his image, but it helped the one he loved, and that was enough. He gave his beloved an assuring pat on the shoulder, silently promising that from now on, he would not let the boy regret for falling in love with him.


	5. Tradition

Look like I´m a bit late in the Valentine celebratory matter. I´m slightly insane from my workload so it is short. Also, this is my first attempt at something romantic (or so I hope), forgive me if it is too clichéd.

I´m always entertained by how easy it is for Kazuki to tease Wataru, and Wataru is sweet yet does not appear to be a puppet dancing to his "perfect" lover's tune all the time, which is the reason their interactions are so lovable. But (at least for me) that is really difficult to capture.

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Satoru Kannagi. I just borrow her characters to amuse myself.

*******************

**¨Tradition¨**

inspired by

**Only The Ring Finger Knows**

Original concept by Satoru Kannagi

********************

¨Give me your hand, Kazuki!¨.  
¨You want us to hold hands? This is not some kind of soap opera, Wataru.¨ The older boy lifted his eyebrow cynically but obeyed nonetheless.  
¨Shut up! It is this!¨ Wataru hauled quickly the little chocolate bag into his lover´s hand, his cheeks like two peach blossoms under the curious gaze of Kazuki. ¨Today is Feb 14, day of lovers, remember? Since it´s our first Valentine Day, I want to celebrate properly. And I DID take time to look for your favourite type¨  
¨Oh, but if I remember right, Valentine Day is for _girls _to...¨  
¨Cut the crap! I don´t care about those little details. Besides, our relationship already crosses all lines, so why should we follow those dumb customs?¨  
¨You can be amazingly contradictory at times, Wataru! You want to break with tradition, yet you celebrate our _love_ in _Valentine Day_ with _chocolate_¨ Kazuki smugly remarked, being as sarcastic as possible but his eyes sparked delightedly. He was truly touched by the dark-eyed boy´s gesture, just unwilling to reveal it. Unfortunately, Wataru was too busy scowling to notice that. Kazuki smiled soothingly at his little lover. ¨Anyway, Thank you.¨ Wataru brightened immediately but changed into puzzled mode just about two second later when the older boy added ¨Now be good and close your eyes¨. Kazuki smiled quizzically, inwardly delighting in the kaleidoscopic play of emotions on his lover´s innocent face. Wataru signed exasperatedly, and closed his eyes.  
Nothing happened for a while, though the slight tousling sound of wrapping being opened could be heard. With his eyes still shut, Wataru called out impatiently ¨What are you plotting?¨. Right after that, he felt Kazuki´s breath over his face, their lips met, and something sweet was smuggled into his mouth. The young boy opened his eyes, and Kazuki slipped a pack into his hand.  
¨W..what is it?¨  
¨Peppermint chocolate. Your favourite. So accept it gratefully.¨  
¨But you just said something about Valentine is for girls...¨  
¨You just won´t shut up.¨ Kazuki effectively silenced his lover with a kiss. When they parted, he looked at Wataru affectionately. ¨You said it yourself, we are in love, and it´s all that matters.¨


	6. Big Brothers

I'm very sorry for letting things hang up for too long. About my long fic, the idea that seems good in my head crumbles when it´s written down in front of my eyes so I scrap it and go back to square one (but I´ll let chapter 1 live). In addition, real world is harsh. I know this complaint is very unoriginal but please bear with someone who has just stepped out of the cocoon that is academia.

One of the reason I like the Yuichi-Wataru pairing so much is their interesting and multi-faceted dynamics. After re-reading the earlier books, for all Yuichi being the protector and Wataru the protected and pampered characterization, their roles are reversed in their respective family. Yuichi is the younger sibling and although he bears a lot of expectation from his family, he is the one being constantly protected and pampered by his big brother Shohei (Well, I know Shohei plays antagonist in the story, but Yuichi himself admits that his older brother spoiled him a lot when he was little. And to be perfectly fair, even the troubles Shohei causes for him come from over-protectiveness rather real hostility). On the other hand, Wataru is the older sibling and both his parents are always busy, so I think it is not far-stretched to say that he is expected to take care of his sister and be in charge of the household when his parents are absent. He and Karin are only one year apart so their relationship is more equal than the Shohei-Yuichi one, but still Wataru knows that he has to be protector and probably was actually called into action. As a result, in the Yuichi-Wataru pairing, I could not help but see this time that for all his appearance, Yuichi is actually the inexperienced one in being protector because Wataru is the first person he feels compelled to take care of, hence his tsundere streak: he is dying to be affectionate to his lover yet too embarrassed to do so. And since Wataru has always been at least equal to people around him (except his parents and teacher), it is not him to passively receive affection, and it is strange for him to be with "perfect" people who just want to pamper him (Yuichi and Asaka, who else?). Thus for all his sweet kitten appearance, he has fangs and claws, and it is not a good idea to push him too far (Remember what Asaka says about him? He is at his best when being driven into corner). Sorry if the rambling is as long as the fic but I cannot help it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. OTRFK and the characters belong to Kannagi.

*****

**Big Brothers**

"So, give it to your sister for me, will you?"  
Wataru skeptically scrutinised the maker of that request. He had been wondering what this guy might want from him. Although he hanged out with the Renovation Society enough to be affectionately nicknamed "Junior" as his boyfriend Kazuki was a member, he interacted on regular basis with less people than he should, courtesy of said boyfriend's constant watch over him. For someone so brilliant, Kazuki could be such an idiot. Wataru inwardly sighed and noted to self to call his boyfriend out later. He returned his attention to the person in front of him.  
"Wait a minute. Let's start it over. You met my sister at last week's party, think you like her and want me to be your courier dove. Is that what you mean?"  
The guy impatiently nodded. "Yes, will you do it or not?"  
There was something about the situation that irritated Wataru to no end. Was it because the request reminded him of certain unpleasant experience in the past? The last time he played courier, it backfired on him spectacularly (though to be fair, handing a present from someone else to the guy who had a crush on him was hardly a good move). He narrowed his eyes and watched the guy opposite him waiting for his answer. No, he decided, it was this guy. This bastard shamelessly walked up to him and sprouted out _that_ request. No, it was outrageously a demand. The way he talked to Wataru was so impertinent that it was painfully obvious that he was confident of an easy cooperation. Wataru was usually an agreeable and helpful person, but this time he was determined to be obstructive for a change.  
"No, I won't." He firmly said, leaving no doubt of his real meaning.  
As he near triumphantly expected, the guy looked dumbstruck then resentful. "Why?"  
"Why not? Who do you think I am? Your doormat?" Wataru did not intend to intimidate that bastard but as the guy winced, he probably did it anyway. That day was definitely not that guy's lucky day because he managed to get Wataru into the rare uncharitable mood. But Wataru was Wataru and he was neither sadistic nor patient enough to intentionally torture anyone, so he snarled the finishing blow. "Grow a spine and meet my sister directly if you are serious with her! I don't work for delivery service! Now if there is nothing else, please get out of my sight" The guy opened his mouth, probably to protest, but decided to hold his peace under Wataru's fierce glare and obediently went away.

"Oh, you are talking to other guys behind your boyfriend's back. Are you cheating my brother, dark-eyed boy?" A velvety voice teasingly raised behind Wataru's back. He knew too well the owner of that voice, and normally he would know better than to get into a verbal spar. However, that day was an exception.  
"Do you assume your wife is cheating every time she talks to someone other than you?" Wataru heatedly turned back and looked into the older man's face.  
Shohei was apparently taken aback by such an amount of blatant disrespect from the usually polite and meek boy. He was a little bit insulted too. But he quickly regained his composure and charmingly smiled as he sat down on the vacated place. "Apparently I come in the wrong moment. May I ask what put you in such a bad mood? Or do you refuse to answer that?" He said with his usual theatrical tone, but the boy sullenly ignored the bait. Shohei indulgently smiled as adults usually do in front of a petulant child and calmly said. "He does not seem to be such a bad guy to me."  
That statement successfully shook Wataru out of his mood. His eyes widened "Shohei-san, you were listening to us?"  
Shohei stifled a laugh at the way the younger boy displayed every of his emotions. Still, he must admit the kid had guts to have that kind of reaction against him. "You wanted to say 'eavesdropping', Wataru-kun." He teased and felt pleased as the dark-eyed boy blushed. "Well, it is awkward to walk into that kind of conversation so I waited and 'listened' to everything."  
Wataru frowned but gave up on debating ethics with the guy he knew would not stop at anything to stir up other people. However, this time there was something about Shohei that told him the guy was somehow sympathetic. He surprised himself when he opened his mouth and ranted to Shohei of all people "He came from nowhere and shamelessly told me to give his love letter to my sister. He acted as if he was some kind of lord, demands something and he will get it. He hasn't even talked to me, or for that matter, to _her _beyond one sentence. _I _don't know what kind of guy he is. Why should I help him? He is lucky that I didn't tear that letter up. Why are you laughing?" He tilted his head and frowned questioningly when Shohei convulsed with laughter.  
"Oh, dark-eyed boy. I know you are entertaining but I never imagine something like this."  
Wataru's head heated and a retort rose on his lips. But suddenly a thought shot through his mind and he blurted out instead. "You think the same way about me, right? An annoying brat from nowhere snatched away the younger sibling you have always protected under your nose."  
Shohei's laugher died down, leaving an amused look on his face. "Why are you asking that?"  
Wataru shrugged his shoulders. He never imagined that there would come the day when he would feel some solidarity with the opponent of his relationship over the very issue that divided them. He always thought of Shohei as an arrogant, manipulative, and hypocritical guy who got away with doing numerous outrageous things yet maddeningly interfered with people around him when they strayed out of the "acceptable" path. Now he suddenly looked at the man with a different light, as his lover's overprotective big brother. Wataru stifled a laugh. Somehow it was very strange to think of his confident and possessive Yuichi as a pampered boy. He wondered if Yuichi had a complex over that. Shohei's answer interrupted Wataru's stream of thought.  
"Well, I trust you believe me when I say we just have our young ones' best interest at heart." The statement was accompanied by a generous dose of sighing. Wataru could not help a smile. Even he could see where this led to.  
"Wait a sec. I know what you will say. You will appeal to my sympathy as a fellow big brother to give up my relationship with Kazuki next."  
If Shohei startled, he concealed that really well. However, his face was perfectly charming at the next attack "Good job. You nearly got me there, dark-eyed boy. But do you agree that we have a right to act as we see fit in the interest of our loved one?"  
Strange as it was, Wataru felt himself warm up to the sport. Quiet people could be surprisingly articulate when they got passionate. "How can I respond to that without being a 'pot calling kettle black' to either you or that guy? You made me feel nearly sorry for the bastard." Wataru let out a wry smile as Shohei laughed aloud. "But I understand it now. We both want to see our siblings happy, so we lay out tests to see if those boyfriends deserve them. And I will not give up even if you pester me, just as that guy had better have some perseverance if he wants to be with Karin. And could you please stop calling me by that weird nickname of yours. I have a name, you know."  
Shohei scrutinized Wataru, not unlike the way the dark-eyed boy scrutinized the other guy earlier. "Well said, Wataru-kun. Seems like I underestimated you a bit, but we will have even more fun now." Wataru shuddered slightly at the implied threat from this dangerous guy, but he stubbornly stared back. Shohei smiled back at him coquettishly "I still think that it would be easier for both of us if you break up with Yuichi now."  
Wataru was spared from thinking of a retort when his beloved Yuichi, by some blessed coincidence, appeared right at that moment. "What nonsense are you talking about?"  
"Talk between big brothers. You won't understand, young one." Shohei brightly answered his younger brother and winked at Wataru.  
Yuichi frowned and look at Wataru questioningly but the younger boy just shrugged. "Shall we go?" The older boy nodded and startled as his lover hugged his arm possessively. He stopped to question the unusual behaviour but chuckled and fondly tussled the boy's hair instead.

**End.**


	7. Stalking

It is not that Yuichi cannot take a jab at his ego (growing up with Shohei has taught him to give as good as he takes) but there are skeletons in his closet that he has no intention of letting out. His behaviours during the limbo between his instant crush on Wataru and his border disastrous (but ultimately rewarding) first meeting with the younger boy is one of them.

Yuichi knew he was done for the moment he gave in and asked Touko to make him a copy of the ring he returned to Wataru. However, he dared not even dream of confessing his feelings to the pretty-eyed junior. The fear of rejection was too great, especially when his failure was one-hundred percent guaranteed. His only solution was to stoically bear the longing and pray that the infatuation would pass before he went insane from the repressed feelings.

Thus it was not exactly sane to secretly watch his crush whenever he had the chance. It was unconscious at first. His ears would perk up when the name Fujii was mentioned in gossips and switch to full reception mode when that Fujii was confirmed to be the pretty boy one year his junior. His eyes would automatically seek out the boy in the cafeteria during lunch break or when class finished. It got worse when Yuichi knew by heart all the theories the school had about Wataru's apparently inseparable ring, how the younger boy held his bag when walking home, which days in the week he would come down to the cafeteria to buy bread for lunch and what he would order (melon bread or chocolate cornet, accompanied by soya milk). He got another heart-crushing revelation when he started wondering about what his crush would have for lunch the days the boy did not appear and planning to pass by the junior floor to find out.

Yuichi angsted the whole day after he realized what he was doing. Silly, pointless, not to mention vaguely illegal. This horrible crush would go nowhere, not with how he catalogued what he found out about Wataru obsessively yet still freezed like deer in the headlight when the younger boy so much as looked at his direction. He firmly willed his foolishness to stop, only to melt like butter when he saw Wataru merrily laughing at his friend's joke (or maybe at the guy himself, that buffoon).

It is not so bad these days when he does not have to tip-toe around the one he loves anymore, Yuichi idly thinks, his fingers playing with a sleeping Wataru's silky dark locks. He can openly ask about his boyfriend's favourite food (minestrone, absolutely no onion), what kind of movies he likes (it was a bit of a surpise when he found out Wataru likes foreign artsy films), what his favourite music is (no specific genre, though Wataru has a special fondness for movie soundtracks), etc. All these little personal details. He never stops watching the younger boy, though. It is an addiction he keeps to himself, and if Wataru asks what he is looking at, he would deflect the question with a kiss.


End file.
